lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaine West: No Salvation
Kaine West: No Salvation is an upcoming full-length film that will be written, directed, filmed and edited by Scott Pincus. It will serve as a spin-off prequel to the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, and the thirteenth installment overall. It will focus on one of the series' supporting antagonists, Kaine West, and will tell both his and the series' origins. It is Scott's main project of 2019. The film follows Kaine West as he allies with the U.B.N.V.A., a mysterious group planning a new world order, in a bid to save his girlfriend from the Conundrum Dimension. The film will feature a mostly new cast made of Scott's friends in college, including Kyle Carozzi, Jess Antonacci, Jordan Winfield, Kevin Kyriakos, Kaile Martinelli and Jake Huber, who takes on the role of Kaine West, while Douglas Garthwaite will reprise his voice. Returning actors include Michael Robinson, Jacob Lutz and Alex Fanelli. Filming is currently underway, having begun on March 8. Major filming started in Philadelphia on March 20 and will wrap in early-May. The film will be released in May 2019. Plot In Philadelphia, a masked scientist named Kaine West struggles to rescue his girlfriend from the Conundrum Dimension, an inescapable realm of misery. The U.B.N.V.A., a group planning a new world order, offers to help Kaine if he aids their cause. Joined by his alien arm Dave, Kaine makes allies, enemies, and discovers the thin line between good and evil - one that draws the beginning of Bread's Crumbs and beyond. Cast *Jake Huber as Kaine West, a brilliant scientist who has a cybernetic body and an alien arm. Jake replaces Alex Fanelli as Kaine's main actor, although Alex reprises the role for at least one scene. Douglas Garthwaite returns to voice Kaine West. On choosing to focus the film on Kaine, Scott said "while he's not the series' most memorable character, he has the potential to expand the story in some big ways, while developing his origins as well". Scott added that the film views Kaine as a protagonist "to a certain extent", unlike previous films which outright portrayed him as a villain. *Kyle Carozzi as Rodney Nelson, the brother of Bread Nelson whose bold vision for the world promises an unexpected future. Rodney dislikes his brother and strives to be nothing like him. *Jess Antonacci as Valery *Jordan Winfield as Spike, a member of the U.B.N.V.A.'s military department. *Kevin Kyriakos as Trevor Zednick, a tech guy in the U.B.N.V.A. *Kaile Martinelli as Christine *Michael Robinson as Bykel Sandler the Child Gambler, an arms dealer who is the malevolent brother of Sandy Sandler and an old enemy of Kaine West. *Jordan Winfield as Tremzar, a new character. He will be voiced by Lance Newman. *Sean Gallagher *Brian Fennessey *Will Klotsas *Jarek Rutz *Pat Bischke *Jacob Lutz as Axel Gunner, Kaine's best friend, who appeared in The Two Man Trio and Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. He is a member of the U.B.N.V.A. and later becomes its military director. Scott says that Jacob plays a "small, recurring role that is crucial to the story". *Gabe Sagherian voices Dave, a grotesque snake-like creature that serves as Kaine's left arm. It communicates with Kaine by belching. Gabe previously provided Dave's vocal effects in The Two Man Trio. Production Pre-Production Scott had the idea to make the film a while back, feeling that it would be interesting to tell the origins of the Bread's Crumbs series and tie together more of the series' mythology. He began planning out the story over the summer of 2018, and scriptwriting began in secret that September. The film was kept under wraps until Scott announced it on December 31, 2018, during his New Year's special. Douglas Garthwaite, who voices Kaine West, played the character in the special and was promptly confirmed to reprise the role. On January 13, the first draft of the film's script was completed. Scriptwriting for the film was underway for several months, with the final version completed in mid-March; minor rewrites are taking place throughout production. On January 30, it was announced that Jake Huber will play Kaine West - replacing Alex Fanelli, who portrayed him physically in the previous films. On February 4, Gabe Sagherian was confirmed to return as the voice of Dave. On February 15, Jacob Lutz was confirmed to return as Axel Gunner, Kaine West's best friend. On February 16, the film's premise and poster were revealed, along with its title and release date, in coordination with Scott reaching 7,000 subscribers. On February 20, Jordan Winfield was added to the film's cast. It was also revealed that he will play two characters, which are currently unrevealed. On March 1, Scott stated the film will make crucial references to the series' other films, including more vague parts of the story, so as to tie together the universe more. On March 6, Jess Antonacci was added to the film's cast as Valery. On March 8, Scott confirmed that filming will largely take place in Philadelphia, which is also where the movie is set. On March 10, Kyle Carozzi was joined the cast as Rodney Nelson, the brother of Bread Nelson. On March 12, Sean Gallagher joined the cast; he is set to make his acting debut in Scott's films with a smaller role. Scott met with the cast and did a location scout on March 13 and 14. On March 15, Kevin Kyriakos was cast as Trevor Zednick. On March 16, Kaile Martinelli joined the cast as Christine, making this her first film with Scott. On March 17, Lance Newman joined the film's voice cast in an unrevealed role. On March 18, Michael Robinson joined the cast as Bykel Sandler, a new antagonist - officially rounding out the main cast. On March 30, Alex Fanelli was confirmed to appear as Kaine West in at least one scene. On April 9, the film's release date was pushed to May, with Scott citing he'll need more time to edit the film and ensure the best of its quality. On April 4, Brian Fennessey joined the cast. On April 15, Will Klotsas was announced as part of the cast, along with Pat Bischke on April 17; they will both play minor roles in the film. On April 18, Jordan Winfield's two roles were revealed as Spike and Tremzar. Lance Newman will provide the voice for Tremzar. Filming Scott hoped to start filming over his spring break in the first week of March, but snowfall and revisions to the script prevented this from happening. Despite this, filming started anyway on March 8. Major filming officially began on March 20, and was slated to continue on March 22 - but was paused for over a week due to a family emergency. Scott alotted an extra week in the shooting schedule to atone for any delays. Filming resumed in full on March 30, and continued on April 1, with Jake Huber, Kyle Carozzi, Jess Antonacci and Kevin Kyriakos participating in the shoot. Filming continued on April 3, with Jake and Jordan Winfield. Filming continued on April 4, with Brian Fennessey joining the shoot. Filming continued on April 7, with Jacob Lutz filming his scenes. Filming continued on April 8, with Jake, Jess, Jordan, Sean Gallagher and Brian all shooting scenes. Filming took place on April 9, with Jake and Jordan participating, and again on April 10, with Jake, Kyle, Jordan, Jess and Kaile. Filming continued on April 11, with Jake, Jordan, Kevin and Michael, and filming also took place on April 12, 13 and 15. Filming continued on April 17 and 18, with Jake, Kyle, Jordan, Kevin and Michael participating, and again on Apri 20, with Jake, Jordan and Kyle filming scenes. Filming continued on April 22, with Jake, Jess, Jordan, Kyle, Kevin and Michael all filming scenes; that day, Jarek Rutz joined the cast in a minor role. Kaile Martinelli officially completed her work on the film on April 24, after dubbing over lines. Filming continued on April 25, with Kyle, Jess, Jordan and Kevin filming scenes. This was Kyle and Jess's last day of filming. Filming then took place on April 27, and again on April 29; Jordan and Kevin wrapped their scenes that day. Jess completed her role in the film after dubbing lines on April 30. On May 1, the film was confirmed to be the longest Bread's Crumbs film yet; an exact running time has yet to be confirmed. Major filming is set to wrap in Philadelphia on May 2. Scott plans to complete ADR and any filming sessions in the first week of May, when the cast begins heading home for the summer. Music The film will feature music by Steve Jablonsky and Marco Beltrami. Jablonsky's music has been frequently featured throughout the series, while Beltrami's score for Logan was heavily featured in The Two Man Trio, and during Kaine's scenes in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. Release The film is set for release in May 2019, having originally been set for April 30, 2019, before Scott delayed it due to editing extensions. Like the other full-length Bread's Crumbs films, Kaine West: No Salvation will be released as a whole video and not in separate parts. Scott says the film will have a larger running time, potentially around 100 minutes, which would make it the longest installment alongside Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. Trivia *This was Scott's first major film with most of the main cast members, including Jake, Kyle, Jordan, Jess, Kevin and Kaile, with this being Scott's first film with Kaile. Everyone else has cameoed in other films, namely No More Smiling II: Redemption and Man Out of Time. **Other smaller actors include Sean Gallagher, Brian Fennessey, Will Klotsas and Jarek Rutz, all of whom make their acting debuts in the film. *For some time before the film was announced, Luke Johnson was planned to portray Kaine West. However, due to an increasingly hostile attitude towards the film's intended cast members, by December 2018 Scott knew for certain he wouldn't star in the film. In March 2019, Luke was dropped from Scott's films entirely. *While filming as Kaine West, Jake Huber would mimic Douglas Garthwaite's voice to get in the mindset of the role. *Kyle Carozzi has a beard in the film. Immediately following the completion of his scenes, he shaved the beard. *The film marks the acting debut of Jarek Rutz, who has a very similar name to Jacob Lutz, one of the film's returning actors. *With a production of eighteen days and counting, this is the longest production time for a Bread's Crumbs film. In comparison, filming for Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam lasted seven days, and filming for Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption - the series' longest installment - lasted fifteen days. *The film set the record for the most consecutive days of filming for a LordStarscream100 film, taking place over seven days, from April 7 to 13. The streak will be broken on April 14, though filming will resume the next day. *Of all the film's significant characters, Axel Gunner is the only original Bread's Crumbs character who returns with the same physical actor playing him (though Alex Fanelli does portray Kaine West at one point). *Most of the film's main cast members have names that start with J (Jake, Jess, Jordan and Jacob) or K (Kyle, Kevin and Kaile). Michael Robinson is the only exception. *This will be Kyle Carozzi's first speaking role in Scott's films since Too Hard To Live With, which was released in November 2017. Kyle appeared in No More Smiling, No More Smiling II: Redemption and The Quiet Game in 2018, but had no dialogue. *Jordan Winfield will play two new characters in the film. This makes him the second Bread's Crumbs actor to play more than one character in a single film, after Dan Brusilovsky played Rasputin and The Creator in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. *Most of the film's characters are original, save for Kaine West, Dave and Axel Gunner. Rodney Nelson is related to Bread Nelson, the series' titular character. *As revealed by the film's premise, the Conundrum Dimension will play a part in the film. It played a small role earlier the series, namely in The Conundrum Dimension in August 2015. Scott says the film will reference other elements of the series to tie together the larger universe, noting that it incorporates and explains some old concepts. *Jake Huber met Alex Fanelli, the original actor for Kaine West, in February 2019. It was then that Scott realized they're exactly the same height, which works perfectly for the film. Alex and Austin Brinser also watched Jake suit up as Kaine West for the first time. *Kaine West will have a largely new appearance in the film, most notably a new vest and jeans. Scott opted to simplify his outift and make it easier to film, as the original vest and pants were bulky. He'll retain his original mask, hood, robotic arm, and Dave, but he won't have his cape in the film. In essence, his appearance is closest to his look in The Two Man Trio. *This will be the first full-length film to star Scott's college friends. Previously, his full-length films have starred the original LS100 crew. The film will star an ensemble cast, similar to the main Bread's Crumbs films, only in this case with Scott's college friends. *This will be the first Bread's Crumbs film since Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption in August 2017. It will also be the second Bread's Crumbs film released in April, the other being Omega in April 2016. *During pre-production, Scott expected the film to be as long as Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam or Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. By April 2019, the film is confirmed to be longer than Scrub Slam, and on May 1, it was confirmed to surpass the running time of Mass Consumption, reaching around 110 minutes. *Scott first had the idea for the film towards the end of 2017, after he showed the Bread's Crumbs series to some of his friends at college. He feels it would be the perfect way to depict the series' origins, citing that Kaine West isn't the most notable Bread's Crumbs character, but he has the potential to tie the whole series together. *This film marks the second instance where Scott revives a franchise he previously finished. The first was with Creepy Guy 4, which was released nearly three years after its predecessor. Category:Upcoming Films Category:Bread's Crumbs Film Series Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:Prequels Category:Spin-Offs